Present invention embodiments relate to content discovery, and more specifically, to providing alternative content when referenced content is no longer available.
When content pointed to by a hyperlink or bookmark is removed or otherwise becomes unavailable, a person attempting to access that content typically receives an error message indicating that the requested page or uniform resource locator (URL) is no longer available. Locating an alternative source for the same or similar content may be a time consuming process.